The Hope of Revenge
by Anja Hoyl
Summary: III: Queen Selenity has finally established the peace she wanted and Serenity met, learned to love, and married a man from Earth. However, Beryl returns and she has a very passionate hope for revenge...but Revenge also has a passionate hope.
1. Prologue

A/N: Here it is, the final instalment of the trilogy. I hope that you all enjoy this final part of three and that you are not dissapointed. I recommend that you read "All's Fair in Love and War," and "Decided Bride" before continuing on with this story, since it is a continuation of the two stories, however it is not necessary. I will include appropriate flashbacks and recaps from the previous two stories so that this one will make sense all on it's own. Anja.

Now, without further adue, I give you part III of III, The Hope of Revenge:

**Prologue**

The concept of hope is one that can be both confusing and comforting. It can be the basis of belief in something that does not exist or something that is the epitome of existence. It can be lost and created anew, it can be trampled and rise again with renewed vigour and strength. Hope can be placed in something that is completely meaningless or something that can affect whole planets and solar systems. Each person hopes in something, otherwise they would cease to exist. If a person cannot even hope for the next day to arrive, then it simply never will.

The legends of the Moon and Earth are ones filled with many hopes, both simple and complex. Each tale that has been passed down through the generations carries it's own specific appeal and magic, each different and open to interpretation. One such legend is one of the oldest, dating back to ancient times so long forgotten that all that is left of them are questionable legends. Still, they serve to entertain, inform, and enlighten. Their beauty spans time and can still touch hearts today.

The legend tells the tale of Serenity and Endymion; a couple who's love could rival that of Romeo and Juliet, Cinderella and Prince Charming, Buttercup and Wesley, Pyramus and Thisbe, or Tarzan and Jane. They lived, laughed, and loved together so many ages ago, the memory of them preserved only in the tomes of time. Along with their fable lives the one of Selenity and Kinotsu, their love preceding Serenity and Endymion's. Their epic was one of love and war, a tale cut short by hate and malice. The same hate and malice sired the new threat that was to reach out against Serenity and Endymion and endanger everyone yet again.

In this tale the story which will be considered is that of what happened after Serenity and Endymion, when the new threat arose. Everyone knows that the two fell in love and married, but what happened next? Despite their new found happiness, evil lurked around the corner, an evil that would affect the entire solar system. It was an evil that they hoped would never surface, brought about by events that linked Selenity and Kinotsu's tale to Serenity and Endymion's. Now the two stories would meet and intertwine, creating a myth that would overshadow that of either couple.

Is the legend true? Each person has to judge that for themselves. It could have happened, but as far as legends go, not all of them did or even could have occurred. That which is about to be told is the closest thing to truth as could be found. Perhaps it happened, perhaps not, but either way it is a chronicle of hope, a recounting of revenge, and a tale filled with the lore of love. In what manner each of these elements is presented must be identified by each individual reader or listener.

This particular tale begins four years after Serenity and Endymion met. What happened in the time between their meeting and the start of the story? Heaven only knows. There are more important questions to be answered however. The Hope of Revenge…is it a good thing or bad thing? Can it be good? Or must it be bad?

Only the legend contains the answer.

-----------------------------------------------------

_Disclaimer  
I do not own the rights to Sailormoon or any of the characters. That honour belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, and I am simply a lowly author who can use her characters for my plots._

-----------------------------------------------------


	2. 1: One Down, Eight to Go

_A/N: Ahh, finally chapter one. Hope you all enjoy it ! It's mainly meant to establish a few things for the rest of the story, as well as provide a first taste of drama. Anja._

**Chapter 1 **

**One Down, Eight to Go**

Dawn came and dawn left every morning. Each day brought about it's own challenges and victories. For the residence of the castle, no victory was big enough, not yet. The battles that they fought were nothing when compared to the big picture, the big war.

Serenity put these thoughts out of her head as she stretched her arms above her head, savouring the warmth that enveloped her body. Beside her, Darien slumbered peacefully. Darien…she had not been able to let go of that name even after she had found out he was Endymion. Granted, he still called her Usagi even after he had found out that she was Serenity. She couldn't help but chuckle at the thought, the way that they had concealed their identities from one another and the way they had discovered who the other really was. That didn't matter now though. They had found out who they were and been able to look past that and focus on building a stable relationship.

The morning air beckoned Usagi to get out of bed. The sky was still dark, but the horizon was already starting to glow with the rising of the sun. Over the past four years she had learned to get up earlier and earlier. There was no time for sleeping in, everyone knew that. Some weeks she and Darien would go days without sleep, forced to battle and hold the palace walls from attacking enemies. Life was not easy in such a state. Gone were the days of splendour and court life, the times of parties and dancing and good food. All those things disappeared four years before when Queen Beryl had returned.

Queen Beryl. That very name brought a frown to Usagi's face. The first time she had heard that name was a day she would never forget. That day was the beginning of woe for their solar system.

"What's wrong?" a smooth, sleepy voice asked. Usagi turned her head and found herself staring into two blue pools of concern. She hadn't even heard him shift and was surprised to see him propped up on an elbow, staring at her.

"Nothing's wrong," she replied, pecking him quickly on the lips.

"You had that look on your face again," he said with a yawn.

"What look?" she asked innocently, making him grin.

"That look that makes it seem as though the fate of all the plants and solar systems rests on your shoulders alone."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she replied with an impish grin. Darien quickly leaned down and captured her lips with his, giving her a firm and tender kiss.

"Well good morning to you too," Usagi purred as they pulled apart. Darien chuckled and swung his legs off the bed. Usagi sighed and followed suite, and both got dressed for the day. They headed to the main hall after that for the morning briefing. Usagi always felt a tinge of sadness whenever she entered the hall. It used to be the main ballroom, an elegant, beautiful room where graceful ladies in sweeping, colourful gowns would waltz around with well groomed gentlemen. Now it was converted to a war hall, with tables everywhere filled with maps, plans, reports, strategies, and statistics. Soldiers, Generals, Captains, and occasionally rulers, milled about or sat for formal discussions. In the mornings there was never a formal meeting going on though.

Usagi and Endymion entered the hall and walked over to where Queen Selenity and the former Master of the Sword were pouring over some papers. Yokiro who had taken his position as General back when the war began, reserving the title of Master of the Sword for when the war was over. General Malachite was not too far from them having a discussion with a few of the younger soldiers.

Queen Selenity looked up and smiled at the pair. "Good morning you two."

"Good morning. Anything new?" Usagi could hear the eagerness in Darien's voice. He never lost the desire to bring the end of the war as soon as possible, and each day she was amazed how he could wake up with a renewed vigour and keep going.

Queen Selenity frowned and looked at General Yokiro. He sighed. "We have gotten some news that Pluto is under heavy attack, and they're not sure if they can hold out until we can send help. Frankly I don't know how much help we can send since we're already spread so thin."

"We can send some help, but not much," Queen Selenity remarked, but the look on her face did not hold out much promise.

"How heavy of an attack?" Usagi asked, quickly arranging their forces in her mind. That was something else she had to develop a knack for.

"Fairly heavy. We think that Queen Beryl has changed her strategy and is going to try and pick off the planets from the inside out," General Yokiro replied.

Usagi sighed. "What do you have planned then?"

"We don't know yet, we're having a meeting early this afternoon. Helen and Paris are supposed to be here as well as Jupiter, Mercury, and Venus," Queen Selenity said as she began ruffling through the papers before her.

"What do you want me to do before then?" Usagi asked. There was always so much to do and she was never sure where to jump first. She had come to learn to that her mother always knew where to put her where she would be of the most use.

"I want you to go and pack up. Later today you, and the girls are going to go with Helen and Paris back to the Earth to go herb hunting in the southern provinces. We're running out of a lot of our healing herbs and painkillers and right now there should be some new ones there. Darien and Artemis will be going with you too," Selenity explained.

Usagi nodded and smiled. She liked the trips they took to Earth. It gave her a chance to see the world that Darien knew and grew up in, and besides that, she though the planet was breathtaking.

"My Lady, I was going to ask if I could claim Endymion and a small legion to do a quick survey of the northern territories where Queen Beryl's attacks have been focused the past few times. I wish to see how much damage she is inflicting and get an idea of her energy usage and thus send a list of supplies to the Earth with Endymion when he goes," Malachite said as he walked up to the group.

Queen Selenity nodded. "That's fine."

"We should head out now so we have time for everything," General Malachite said to Darien, who nodded in agreement.

"I'll see you later today," Darien murmured as he turned to look at Usagi. He leaned down to give her a quick peck on her cheek before following the silver haired general out of the hall.

Usagi turned to her mother. "Is there going to be anything else you want brought back?"

Selenity shook her head, her eyes already focusing on the papers before her. "No, I don't think so. Anything you might think will be useful." She paused and looked up at Usagi. "Just be careful. Don't go anywhere alone."

"I will be, don't worry," Usagi replied with a smile and roll of the eyes. "Do you think Darien would let me go anywhere alone?"

The Queen smiled. "No, I suppose not. Still, I have to worry."

Usagi gave her mother a quick hug "I know. I'll be fine though." She let go and started to walk to the doors. Packing wouldn't take too long, but she had a few things to do before she left.

She walked down the hallway back to her and Darien's room. It was small since the larger rooms were used to house families and groups. It was easier to protect the palace than the entire city, and since the palace and the palace grounds were large enough to house all the people, they decided to make the palace into their city. Children ran through the hallways playing, squealing in delight. Usagi couldn't help but smile. The palace really did feel like a bustling city, but she didn't mind. The population of the Moon had been small to begin with, but with the war it had gotten even smaller. Not by much, bit still.

Usagi loved the fact that everyone from town was so close now. Both Motoki and Naru had brought their families and Usagi had gotten even closer to them over the years. They helped out in the kitchens, taking turns with several other cooks and tavern keepers. Everyone pitched in to keep things running, even the former courtiers and nobility. Of course, the only ones exempt from duties such as cooking, cleaning, etc were the generals, soldiers, and Royals, since they were forever involved in the war.

Usagi, though, found herself helping out every so often. She was not allowed to wander outside very much and always had to be in the presence of others. She was never allowed to be alone. The thought made her sigh. Every so often, Queen Beryl would try and attack the Moon with the objective of catching her in mind. Beryl knew that she was the one thing Selenity would willingly end the war for by surrendering. It was the way that Beryl was hoping to gain her revenge. Serenity didn't remember what had happened all those years ago, she had been too young. She had heard the full story for the first time only four years before, right when Beryl began her assault against the solar system. Her mother, Selenity, had killed Beryl's mother, the Dark Queen, Queen Aminiha. Queen Aminiha had been the one to kill Serenity's father when he took a hit to save his wife and daughter. Serenity knew that part of the story all too well now.

Whatever the details of the story were, Usagi knew she was in danger. That was why whenever she was outside the palace she still had to have her Senshi with her, as well as Darien whenever possible. Those were the minimal requirements. Most of the time there were many more people with her. The only planet she could go to was the Earth. It was simply too dangerous to go on longer trips.

She reached the room and pulled out a few bags, throwing in the few personal things they would need to take along. Usagi had to admit that she missed the life of gowns and pretty decorative accessories. All she had now were practical clothing: pants, shirts, vests, etc. Nothing fancy. Her nightgown was the only luxurious piece of clothing she had, but that was something Darien didn't allow her to wear too often. Usagi blushed. No, he really didn't like her wearing it, unless they were in an active battle where anyone could run into their room at any time for help or to move them to another location because the invaders were simply too close. At those times they slept fully dressed, ready to leave at a moments notice.

Usagi finished packing and headed down to the kitchen. Breakfast would already be finished, and people would be wandering in and out of the dining hall for food. The hall was not big enough to fit everyone plus all the food, so people would take turns coming in. There was never a problem. If the hall was full, people would simply come back later. There hall was only about half full at the moment and Usagi was happy to see Motoki, Rei, and Lita sitting at one of the tables. She quickly went to get some food then sat down by her friends.

"Good morning, Usagi!" Motoki said cheerfully as the Princess plopped herself down. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I slept fine." She glanced at Rei and Lita. "Are you two ready to leave later today?"

Lita nodded. "Almost. I just have to run down to the training grounds to grab a few things but then I'll be ready."

"I haven't even started yet," Rei admitted. "I didn't know we were going until an hour ago or so."

"Where are you going?" Motoki asked. "To the Earth?"

Lita nodded. "Yeah, Queen Selenity wants us to go herb hunting. We'll be gone a couple of weeks probably." She let out a sigh. "It's going to be nice to have a change of scenery."

"Well I'm going to miss all of you," Motoki exclaimed, feigning pain.

Usagi smiled. "Don't worry, you'll still have Naru here to keep you company."

"True," Motoki agreed, "but that's just one person. It's going to seem so empty here with the six of you gone."

"Six?" Lita asked, her eyebrow arching.

"Yes," Motoki replied with a nod, "six. Five of you ladies, and Darien."

"You have an entire city of people around you," Rei pointed out. "I don't think us leaving is going to make this place seem more empty."

Motoki laughed. "I see I have no way of winning this argument against you."

"Nope," Lita confirmed, making all of them laugh.

"Where are Ami and Mina?" Usagi asked, noticing the two girls absence.

"Ami is busy saying goodbye to Ziosite," Lita answered with a cheeky grin. "He's not coming with us. You can also guess where Mina is, since Malachite isn't coming either."

Usagi smiled. Ami and Zoisite had been married the previous summer in a small ceremony on the earth. King Mercury had originally wanted it to happen back at his palace, but due to the fact that travel was restricted he had allowed the ceremony to take place on the Earth. Now that Usagi was married, the Senshi were free to marry as well. Ami, thus far, was the only one who was though. Of course, Usagi had not failed to notice how close her Senshi were to the Earth Generals. Whenever they had a girls night together, Usagi always heard the latest in their relationships. Rei and Jedite were the closest to tying the knot now. All the girls, especially Rei, were anticipating 'the question' from him, but he was giving them no hints, even though they had all subtly hinted about the subject. Mina and Malachite were moving very slowly. The stern, serious general had been a challenge even for Mina, but slowly she had made her way to his heart. The only girl who did not have her heart set on one of Earth's general's was Lita, and none of the girls could find out who she did have in mind. They did know that the last remaining general, General Nephrite, had his eye set on Naru, but that was a completely different tale.

"So both Nephrite and Jedite are coming along?" Usagi asked, nibbling on a piece of bread.

Rei nodded. "Yes, both of them. They're supposed to act as extra body guards."

Usagi couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Why doesn't that surprise me."

Lita turned to Motoki. "Is there anything you want brought back this time?"

Motoki looked thoughtfully at the ceiling, tapping his chin gently. "Hmm, let me think. I don't think so, not unless you run across some of those spices that you brought last time." He smiled. "Those were fun to play around with in the kitchen."

Lita grinned and nodded. "I'll see if I can find any."

They finished their breakfasts in fairly cheerful moods and then parted ways. Motoki went along with Serenity while Lita and Rei went to their rooms to prepare for their departure.

Motoki fell into step next to Usagi. "Be careful when you go, all right?" he said as he nudged her shoulder with his.

"I will, I always am," she replied with a smile, nudging him back. "Besides, I'm going to have a pack of protectors with me.

"You know I always worry about you," he replied, "especially when you travel."

"I know. Try not to worry too much though." She punched him playfully in the arm. "You can't always be there protecting me."

"Yeah, that's Darien's job now," Motoki replied cheekily as he avoided another hit from Usagi. "Just be extra careful. Don't make me come and kill anyone to get you back."

Usagi nodded. "I'll be careful."

"Serenity!" The sound of Luna's voice caused both of them to stop and turn around. Luna was walking towards them with a rapid pace, worry written all over her face.

Usagi felt her heart freeze. "What's wrong Luna?" she asked quickly, trying not to let any panic show on her face.

"You're to come to the War Hall immediately. Ships from Pluto have just arrived and Queen Selenity has called together an emergency meeting." Luna glanced at Motoki. "You can come too."

"Lead the way, Luna," Usagi ordered. As they walked, Usagi found herself worrying more and more. It was not often an emergency meeting was called, unless they were under an unexpected attack. What could the arrival of the ships signify?

The War Hall was buzzing with voices. Usagi saw her mother stand up and walk to the small podium they had set up so speakers could be seen and heard, signalling without any words for the crowd to be silent. Behind her stood the Queen of Pluto as well as her daughter, Setsuna, and a few other people with the garments of Pluto. Usagi didn't want to disturb her mother so she simply took her place near the back of the crowd where her Senshi were standing. Luna and Motoki followed her, and the entire crowd hushed down and listened to what the Queen had to say.

"Today we have received tragic news," she began, her voice loud and clear, carrying across the entire hall. "As we had heard, Queen Beryl deployed a heavy attack onto Pluto. The ships that arrived today with their people are all that is left of the planet now. Pluto has been destroyed."

There was an eerie silence in the room. No one knew what to say or do. The words were a hard blow to everyone. Usagi felt her heart begin to beat in her chest wildly. Had she not heard her mother say it, she probably would not have believed it.

"This is a very strong reminder as to how powerful Queen Beryl is," Queen Selenity continued. "It shows our need for unity against her. There is a great need for us to rally together now, more so than ever before, and fight with more determination than ever. In three days we will have a meeting of all the kings and queens of our solar system, here on the Moon. At that time we will discuss what we shall do now. I beseech everyone to think about how they can contribute to this cause more so than they already have. I know that we are all stretched thin as it is, but in view of the new circumstances, we need to put forth an even greater effort. Pluto will never be inhabited again, and we want to make sure that does not happen again. The surviving citizens of Pluto will remain here on the Moon for the time being, until they wish to leave. I ask that you show our new guests respect and courtesy, and help them at this difficult time. Many have perished, including King Pluto himself. We must honour his courage and determination, and now have a moment of silence for him and all who fell in this battle."

Even if Selenity had not asked for a moment of respectful silence, she would have gotten one anyway. Heads bowed as the words hit home, and Usagi found herself staring at the Queen and Princess of Pluto. They both looked incredibly calm and serious, showing no hint of emotion. Usagi couldn't help but marvel at their strength. Her heart went out to them in pity and concern, and all she wanted to do at the moment was cry. She had met Setsuna on only a handful of occasions, all of which made Usagi learn to appreciate the older princess. She had wisdom well beyond her years and carried herself with an air of dignity and elegance, although she was by no means egotistical or snobbish.

After a couple of minutes passed, Selenity began to speak again. "In three days we will have an open discussion here again at noon, after which all the leaders will meet to discuss what we are to do. Until then, keep in mind your duty to the people around you, the people of this entire solar system." With those words said she stepped down from the podium. Her speech had not been long, but it had given everyone something to ponder about in the coming days.

Usagi felt a hand on her shoulder. Motoki was staring down at her with concern in his eyes, concern that was mirrored in the faces of all the Senshi. "Are you all right?" he asked gently. Usagi blinked and touched her fingers to her face. She was surprised to find her cheeks wet with tears that were still streaming down her face.

She shook her head gently. "I'm ok," she said, then redirected her gaze back to where her mother was now speaking with the Queen of Pluto. "I just feel so helpless at the moment. The pain those two, and all those with them, must be feeling, and yet they look so poised and strong…They don't deserve any of this. It wasn't their choice to go to war."

"It wasn't your choice either," Mina pointed out. "Don't you dare feel guilty."

"I won't," Usagi replied, drying her face with the back of her hand. "I just wish there was something I could do to help Setsuna and her mother."

"We'll think of something," Ami replied gently. "First we have to go to the Earth, then we can help them."

Usagi nodded. She had almost forgotten they were leaving in only a few short hours. With a sigh she glanced at the Princess of Pluto one last time, surprised to see the girl staring back at her. Their eyes locked for a few seconds before Setsuna looked away. The glimmer of tears that was almost invisible did not go unnoticed by Usagi and her heart went out to the girl even more. "What's going to happen now?" Usagi wondered out loud.

"Only time will tell," Luna said quietly.

They stood for a moment in silence before exiting the hall. There was nothing they could do at the moment except see what time did have planned for them yet.

_-------------------------------------------_

_Disclaimer_

_I do not own the rights to Sailormoon or any of the characters. That honour belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, and I am simply a lowly author who can use her characters for my plots._

_-------------------------------------------_


	3. 2: The Captive

**Chapter 2**

**The Captive**

The sunrise on the Earth was almost identical to the one on the Moon. Everything was enveloped in a warm, golden glow and the sun gave off the exact same signal to everyone; the signal that it was time to step out of the land of dreams and into the real world. The only real difference was that the denizens of the castle were already awake and out of bed, prepared to start their journey.

Usagi laid her hand on the horses rump, feeling the strong, rippling muscles of the majestic beast. They wanted to get an early start since they only had about a week to collect everything. It was their third morning out already and their hunt had, thus far, been fairly successful. Queen Selenity would be pleased with the amount of painkilling and healing herbs they had been able to find.

The horses were saddled and loaded with supplies. Mina yawned as she stretched her arms above her head. "If things go well today, we should sleep in a little tomorrow morning."

"We don't have time to sleep in," Rei pointed out as she pulled herself up into her saddle. The horse nickered quietly but remained still.

Mina sighed and tossed her waist long blonde hair over her shoulder. "I know, but it would still be nice to be able to lay in bed for an extra hour or so."

"We only have four more days of this," Lita said cheerfully.

"Four more days and then we can go back to our usual routine, where we have to get up early anyway," Ami added in. Mina groaned and hoister herself onto her own horse.

Artemis chuckled. "Just wait until we've been riding for a while, then you'll feel more awake." Mina roller her eyes at his comment but said nothing.

Usagi smiled from atop her animal. Beside her, Darien was sitting on his steed, looking over a list, paying no attention to the conversation the girls were having. She glanced at him and gave herself the luxury of staring at him for a few brief moments. His midnight black hair was starting to get a little long, he would have to get it cut soon. His hands moved as he shifted the list, making the muscles ripple beneath the skin.

Usagi sighed and shifted her gaze to her friends. "Let's get moving," she called out. Artemis nodded and started to lead the pack. Usagi found herself behind the four girls and next to Darien, which suited her just fine. He had slipped the list into his pocket and was focused on the path before them.

Usagi stared at her friends as they chattered and laughed occasionally. She loved them all dearly since they were almost like sisters to her. Mina was the only one actually related to her since they were cousins. They shared many similar characteristics: their personalities, many of their looks, their likes and dislikes, and their tastes. Mina had flowing blonde hair and blue eyes as did Usagi, although each girl had their father's eyes. Mina was incredibly close with Ami as well, since their parents were very good friends. All the girls knew that Mercury and Venus had been lovers when they were younger, and had become such again years after both their spouses perished in an attack by the Dark Queen.

Lita was the most level headed of the five and the strongest, since her father had raised her alone practically and thus she had been raised as a calm warrior. She had the strength and training of a fighter and the mind of a true leader. She didn't look much like her father but more like her mother, as the girls had been able to observe from portraits of the deceased Queen. Queen Hera had also been killed in the same attack as Ami's mother and Mina's father. Rei had also been raised mainly by her father, a strong, temperamental ruler and conqueror. Her mother had died in childbirth after a short marriage to Mars.

Of the whole group, Darien was the only one who had both of his parents.

Usagi let her mind drift from person to person. It made her feel good to think about their friendships and how close they were. She knew she could always rely on them and that they would rely on her when they needed to.

"What are you thinking about?"

Usagi looked at Darien who was watching her with a smile on his face. "About all of us," she replied simply. He arched an eyebrow, urging her to continue. She giggled. "I was thinking how wonderful you and the girls are."

Darien chuckled. "Well it's nice to know you think so."

Usagi smiled and held her hand out, which he took and placed a gentle kiss upon. The group rode for a couple of hours before Artemis stopped them at a grove in the forest. "This is as far as we got yesterday in this area so we can start searching here." Everyone dismounted and took collecting bags from their horses before tethering the animals to a few trees. The mares and stallions began grazing happily on the grass, completely ignoring the humans that were leaving them behind.

For hours they scoured the forest floor in search of their treasures. They didn't stop until noon, at which time they had lunch. After lunch they moved the horses to a new patch of grass before continuing their hunt.

Usagi found herself listening to her Senshi as she systematically turned over plants and leaves, occasionally placing one of them in her bag.

"So Rei," Mina started cheekily, "has 'the question' popped up yet?"

Rei blushed, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Lita giggled. "Sure you don't. Come on, we all know that you're dying for him to ask."

Artemis chuckled. "Are you distracting the Generals?" he teased.

"No, of course not," Rei replied sweetly. "What would make you think that?"

Artemis rolled his eyes. "Well considering the fact that Ami has already managed to get Zoisite head over heels in love with her, you must be doing something to them."

Ami blushed, "I couldn't help it," she murmured and smiled, covering her mouth with the back of her hand.

"You girls grew up too fast," Artemis remarked with a grin. "I can still remember all of you as little babies, even you Endymion."

Mina laughed. "Well that just shows how much older you are than us."

"I resent that," the silver haired advisor retorted with a smile. "I'm not old yet you know. I don't even have any children yet."

"All in due time I suppose," Mina teased. Now it was Artemis' turn to blush.

Usagi turned her attention to Darien who was working silently beside her. "You've been rather quite this morning," she said quietly to him.

He looked up at her, a frown once again marring his features. "Sorry, I've just been getting and odd feeling since we left the castle. I don't know what it is."

"I hope you're not coming down with something," Usagi stated with a frown. "I don't need you getting sick right now."

Darien shook his head. "I don't think I am. It's a different feeling. I can't really explain it."

"Are you sure you're all right? You can head back if you want to."

He smiled, "No, that's all right. I'm fine, honest, I don't know what's come over me. I'm sure it's nothing."

Usagi looked at him skeptically but didn't push the matter further. He didn't seem to want to talk about it since he wasn't sure himself what he was feeling. A feeling of foreboding build up in Usagi though, and it wasn't a feeling she liked. When Darien felt odd it usually meant something was about to happen, and being out in the middle of a forest far from any form of civilization, Usagi didn't like the though of something out of the ordinary happening.

Usagi continued with her search when she noticed that Rei had stopped moving and was staring into the line of dense trees just ahead of them. Darien stopped two and the two stood motionless. Everyone stopped what they were doing, curios as to what had caught Rei and Darien's attention.

The forest was quite save for the occasional chirping of birds. Everything was very still though, no wind rustled through the leaves or grass, no animal or even insect was in sight. It was as if time itself had frozen.

"Draw your weapons," Darien whispered so quietly that Usagi wasn't even sure she had heard him. She did reach for her sword hilt though and soundlessly withdrew the blade from its sheath. Everyone else did so too, dropping their collecting bags in the process. They stood there ready for an attack for the span of about ten minutes. No one dared move, no one knew what to expect. Darien and Rei had obviously heard, seen, or sensed something and now was not the time for questioning what it had been.

-------------------------------------------------------

Queen Beryl sat on her throne, her eyes closed in meditation. She couldn't deny that she was frustrated, she was well beyond frustration. The allied forces of her enemies were proving to be a greater obstacle than she had anticipated and that was not boding well with her. Up until recently she had maintained the same plan, the same strategy. Now, though, her plans had changed. She had to employ strategies that she had not used yet, same ones that her mother had used.

The sound of approaching feet reached her ears and she opened her eyes. Approaching her throne was one of her minions, one of the lesser messengers. "Have you brought me any news?" she asked, he voice loud and clear in the spacious chamber.

"My Lady," the creature hissed, bowing it's head low, "the attack has been carried out."

--------------------------------------------------------

Usagi's muscles quivered with anticipation, the hairs on her neck rose. She didn't like being afraid, and now she was feeling a tense fear in her heart. She heard the slightest swish and all of her instincts kicked in. She swung around and gasped. "Look out!" she cried and everyone turned. Rushing towards them, and not ten feet away now, was a group of warriors wielding swords and shields.

"Usagi, get behind," Darien cried out as he pushed her behind him. The Senshi ran out, leaving Artemis behind with Usagi. The warriors reached them and there was a deafening sound of clashing steel as they met with the Senshi and Darien. Battle cries pierced the air as the two groups battled. Darien found himself being pushed back by two of the warriors as they seemed to be aiming for Usagi. Suddenly she was there beside him, helping him fight them off. "Stay back," he ordered as he swung his blade down hard, knocking the sword out of the one warriors grasp.

"There's too many," Usagi gasped out as she ducked out of the way of the other attackers sword.

"We'll manage, just stay back," he yelled, running his blade through the heart of the attacker Usagi had just avoided. Usagi did fall back and watched helplessly as the battle wore on.

---------------------------------------------------------

Queen Beryl smiled. "Excellent. Was the attack successful though?"

The creature rubbed it's hands together greedily. Just that was answer enough for the Queen. She smiled and gazed into the orb before her. Things would start turning around now, in her favour. She now had two of the most powerful weapons she could have and it would be only a matter of time before Queen Selenity would crumble and fall.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Your grace, prepare yourself!" Artemis cried as three of the warriors broke free from the Senshi and made a run for Usagi and Artemis. Usagi took her stance, prepared for the attackers. She knew they wouldn't try to kill her. They reeked of evil power, Beryl's power, and she knew that Beryl wanted her alive. She was more worried about her companions since they were fair game.

"Usagi!" Lita screamed and from the corner of her eye, Usagi could see her Senshi running after the warriors coming toward her and Artemis, followed by half of the men they had been fighting. The other half stayed behind battling Darien.

---------------------------------------------------------

Queen Beryl rose from her throne and clasped her hands in front of her stomach. "Bring the prisoner in then."

The little lizard like creature scurried away to fulfill its mistress' order. Beryl couldn't help but chuckle. It had been all too easy this time.

---------------------------------------------------------

The Senshi ran towards Usagi. The attackers were getting too close and they were still so far away. Fear gripped them as they watched Usagi's sword meet with another, right before it slew the man on the spot. The relief they felt was cut short though when they heard Usagi scream, just as they reached her, and they thought for sure they were too late.

----------------------------------------------------------

The cold castle was silent as the new Dark Queen awaited the arrival of her prize. After so many years she finally had a victory. A swirl of energy signalled the entrance of her minion. "My lady," came the hissing voice, "as you ordered…."

Beryl turned around and smiled at her captive. Her violet eyes met flashing blue ones, anger streaking across them like white hot lightning. Kneeling on the ground, hands tied, with a sweat streaked face, Prince Endymion glared at Beryl.

"Welcome, Endymion," Beryl purred. "I've been expecting you."

------------------------------------------------------------

"Darien!" Usagi shrieked as she slew one more opponent and Artemis the other. Rei, Lita, Mina, and Ami came to a halt as they spun around. Darien was being attacked by four men at once, and all of them watched in horror as one of them stepped behind Darien and threw a black cloth over him. As the cloth fell, it lay flat on the ground, and Darien was gone.

"No!" came the desperate scream from Usagi as she ran to the spot, ignoring the cries of her friends and Artemis. They ran with her, knocking down each enemy that came at them, until there was not one left. Usagi knelt on the spot where the black cloth had disappeared. So she had not been the target this time, he had been. Why though?

Ami wrapped her arms around the crying princess. Save for Usagi's cries there was an deep, penetrating silence in the forest. Lita looked at Artemis, worry clearly written over her face. "We will head back to the castle now," Artemis said in a hoarse voice. "We must waste no time."

Lita and Rei nodded in understanding. They knelt down next to Usagi and wrapped their arms around her while Mina and Artemis ran off to fetch the horses. Usagi's wails slowly subsided in the arms Ami, Lita, and Rei, but she felt as though a part of her had been torn away and taken with Darien. She would find him, no matter what it took. That she vowed.

------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell do you want with me?" Darien spat out as he knelt before Beryl. He had been completely shocked when a strange darkness enveloped him during his last battle on Earth and the last thing he remembered hearing was Usagi's scream. "Where is Serenity?"

"Princess Serenity is still on the Earth in the safekeeping of your parents," Beryl replied smoothly. "You need not fear that I have done something to your princess. She is still completely safe. As for you, well, you will learn soon enough why you are here."

"You're planning on luring Serenity by using me," Darin stated.

"Very good, Prince Endymion, you're very clever. You didn't even need to ask me why you're here then, did you?" A wicked smile spread across Queen Beryl's lips.

"It's not going to work. Serenity is smarter than you think, she won't fall for one of your tricks."

"I have no intentions of tricking anyone. I have my weapons, I will use them in the only way I can, and I assure you that way involves no tricks. It is merely a test of loyalty and determination, a test of endurance."

Darien growled. "What are you planning?"

"You'll see," Beryl snapped. "Now is not the time for you to know everything. Rest assured I am not planning on killing you anytime soon. For now you will wait patiently in your quarters until I am ready for you."

Darien struggled as he was raised to his feet by unseen hands. Beryl strolled over to him and ran her finger along his jaw line. "I still don't understand why you rejected me all those years ago," she murmured with a fake sincerity.

"I could see the darkness in your heart," he retorted, pulling his face away from her touch. She pulled her hand back and glared at him.

"Your loss," she hissed and then walked back to her throne. "Take him to his room," she ordered and watched as he disappeared. She felt a throbbing anger pulsating through her veins and understood where her mother's pain had come from. Queen Selenity had taken the man her mother had wanted, Prince Kinotsu. Beryl could still remember her mother reading her the letter that Kinotsu had sent her.

As much as I was flattered by your proposal for marriage, I fear that I must decline your kind offer. As much as it pains me to do so, it would be unfair of me to step into such a union with you without having the same feelings that you have toward my own person.

At the time he was already forming an alliance with Selenity.

Beryl closed her eyes and rubbed her neck in agitation. It didn't matter now, soon she would be able to finish what her mother had started and on a much grander scale. She only had to start the ball rolling now, and once it was rolling, there would be no stopping it. Victory would be hers.

--------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: I have to give a warning to everyone that updates this month will be few and far apart. November, for those of you who don't know, is National Novel Writing Month (NaNoWriMo) and this year I am participating in the event. As such, I have to write a 50 000 word novel by the end of November, so as you can guess this will take up much of my writing time. I apologize ahead of time for this and I hope all of you can be patient with this, and other, stories for the next month. Thank you in advance for your understanding. Anja._

_-------------------------------------------_

_Disclaimer_

_I do not own the rights to Sailormoon or any of the characters. That honour belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, and I am simply a lowly author who can use her characters for my plots._

_-------------------------------------------_


	4. 3: Setsujoku

**Chapter 3**

**Setsujoku**

The room was cold and damp and smelled of mildew. All of that he could handle; It was the fact that it was so dark and empty that made the place seem like a rotting corner of hell. Darien could do nothing, and so he paced back and forth from the little futon to the door and back again. He hated the place, loathed it with a passion, despised it with vigor; it didn't matter though, he was stuck. He'd been trapped in the room for a number of hours already, but he had long ago lost track of time. He was patient by nature, but he knew that his even his seemingly limitless patience would wear thin eventually in this tiny crevice.

It irked him that he had been so easily caught. They had all been so sure that Usagi was the target back on the earth that they didn't even consider there could be another. Granted, he was relieved that Usagi had not been the target. If they had not tried to protect her so fiercely, Beryl's men may very well have taken her, since she was the prize Beryl wanted. Still, despite everything, he couldn't wrap him mind around how the warriors had been able to get onto the Earth undetected and attack them with so little warning. It didn't make sense to him. What trickery was Beryl using?

The sound of footsteps approaching his door made Darien snap out of his thoughts and focus his attention on the thin beam of light along the bottom of the door. He could hear voices and the shuffling of feet before the door opened and he was blinded by the sudden intrusion of light. He heard the door close and the sound of someone approaching him. The footsteps didn't even have a chance to echo in the confined room. Not wanting to remain clueless about who was visiting him, Darien forced his hand down away from his eyes and squinted at the newcomer. The candle light was bright but Darien found his eyes adjusted quickly.

The man carrying the candle walked over to the table in the center of the room, the one Darien had run into at least half a dozen times, and set the light down. The man wore a shabby cloak around his shoulders with the hood drawn up over his head. His back was bent slightly and he stooped over his task, but even so Darien could tell that he was tall. His broad shoulders spoke of a well muscled, lean man, though the way the cloak hung spoke of years of hunger and lack of training.

"You need not fear me, boy," the stranger said in a raspy voice, causing Darien to jump. "I am not one of Queen Beryl's minions here to torture you." The man turned and faced Darien. The upper half his face concealed by the hood of the cloak, giving him an eerie look. In the dim light Darien could make out several scars on the man's lower face, one particularly large one running from the left cheek bone across the lips to the chin. Despite the sinister effect of the scars and shadows, the look of the face didn't tell of any anger, hate or malice.

"Who are you then?" Darien asked cautiously, noticing for the first time a basket the man had laid on the table.

"I am nothing more than a servant, and I've brought you something to eat. If you don't trust the food I've brought I'd be more than happy to leave you and go eat by myself, but I assure you, you should be grateful for every morsel you get." Darien noted that his new visitor had to swallow hard every few words, and although his voice was raspy, there was a rich tenor underlying it.

"What is your name?"

A corner of the man's mouth rose in a half grin. "Is that what it will take to make you willing to sit with me? Very well, my name is Setsujoku. Now come and eat."

Darien blinked in surprise as the man walked over to the table and opened the basket, pulling two cracked plates from the top and a few utensils. As much as he hated to admit it, Darien was hungry. Still, he hesitated.

"If Beryl wanted to kill you badly enough she would not poison your food. You'd be dead already," Setsujoku said calmly as he placed some bread and cold meat onto each of the two plates, unwrapping each piece of food from a thin cloth. "I don't want you dead since that would mean my own life would be taken. I hold no ill will towards you anyway, you have done nothing to me. Now sit and eat. I won't beg you to."

Darien came over as Setsujoku sat down on one of the three chairs. He chose the chair opposite his companion and sat down as well, glancing at the food. "Will you be always bringing food and eating with me?" he asked as he picked up the bread and tore a piece off. Setsujoku intrigued him, since he did not seem like any of the other people or creatures Beryl had.

Setsujoku swallowed the morsel he had in his mouth and slowly nodded. "Aye, I will. Unless, of course, you would prefer to starve. I'll also be coming here for various other tasks, such as emptying that bucket there in the corner and bringing you water every few days so you can clean yourself up." He paused as he took out a bottle from the basket and two old, stone goblets. He filled them with some liquid and handed one to Darien before drinking from his first. "You don't need to fear me. I am a loyal subject of my Queen, but as I said before, I am not one of her minions. I won't harm you unless you force me to, and I assure you, you will not best me with a sword. You, of course have no weapon, but I carry mine always."

Darien nodded. He felt at ease with this man, at least more at ease than with anyone else he had encountered since he abduction. He didn't trust him not to go scurrying to Beryl, though, with any information he gave him, and thus he resolved to say nothing that could prove to be of use to Queen Beryl.

"Are you planning to stare at me for the rest of the meal?" Setsujoku asked suddenly, causing Darien to once again jump a little. He hadn't even realized he had been watching Setsujoku with such intensity.

"No, I wasn't. My apologies for staring."

"If you were looking at the scars," he began in his raspy voice, "they're from beatings. If you're looking at the hood and cloak, they are not coming off. If you're staring at me for my sheer beauty and elegance, then you need your eyes gauged since they are obviously not working properly, though I am flattered by the thought." Darien couldn't help but smile. He hid his grin behind the bread, but Setsujoku was already smiling as well. "You see," the older man said, "I told you that you need not fear me."

"Thank you. I didn't think I would be smiling any time soon," Darien replied.

"Life if full of surprises, Prince Endymion, both good and bad." There was underlying caution in Setsujoku's words, a hidden meaning that Darien could not even begin to guess at.

"I know. I just never expected a pleasant one today," the young prince replied, grateful to have someone to talk to.

"You may encounter more surprises during your stay here. I will give you a piece of advice though. Do not provoke Beryl's wrath. If you anger her enough, she will do things that you will regret."

Darien raised an eyebrow. "What would she do?"

Setsujoku smirked. "You did not trust me enough to even eat with me," he stated. "Now you want to discuss Beryl's plans and secrets with you? Hmm?"

Darien stared at the man in stunned silence.

"Close your mouth and finish your food," Setsujoku finally ordered, taking a large bite from his bread.

Darien could do nothing but comply.

------------------------------------------------------------

Queen Selenity stood on her balcony, her gazed fixed on the glowing Earth. At her side, her companion stared up as well, her long dark hair swaying in the breeze.

"Tell me, Setsuna, what do you think Queen Beryl is planning?" Selenity asked.

The former Plutonian princess remained quiet for several moments. "It's difficult to say, your Majesty," she finally answered, "There are many paths she could choose to take now. The fact that she has Endymion is greatly in her favor. He will be a strong weapon for her and there are countless things she could try to do now."

"It's obvious she is going to try to use Endymion against Serenity. I just fear that any plan she has may work." The Moon Queen sighed as she spoke. She couldn't deny her anxiety over the whole situation. "Do you believe that she thinks we will give up everything for one man, even if he is the Crown Prince of the Earth and my daughter's husband?"

"Queen Beryl is smart and clever, unfortunately. I don't know what she's thinking. I don't believe that though, no. She must have some sort of larger plan, something that is not simple enough as simply demanding our surrender in exchange for Prince Endymion. She would kill him and us as soon as she had the power she wanted, and she knows we know that as well. What she really will do will be something big, though I can't even guess at what it is," Setsuna replied.

Both women were silent for some time, both lost in their own thoughts.

"You said you had something to inquire of me, your Majesty," Setsuna finally said, breaking the silence.

Selenity nodded. "It's nothing terribly important, just for my own curiosity. I hate to bring up a painful subject, but please, the information may be useful to us some day. As Pluto's princess, you are a guardian of time. What happens now that Pluto is gone?"

"My powers are mine to keep as I choose," the dark haired woman replied. "It is until such a time as I choose to relinquish them that they will stay with me. It is the same with each planet. I fear that my mother and I are the last of our kind. One needs to be born on Pluto to be given Pluto's powers. Those powers will not diminish in me though with time."

"Who will become to Keeper of Time, then, if not one of your descendants?"

Setsuna was quiet for a long time, staring up at the starry sky. Selenity could see her jaw tensing and relaxing. "I don't know," she finally replied. "I honestly don't know. Time will continue as it always has, but who will watch over it and have control of the portals...I don't know."

"I see," the Queen said softly. "The future is more and more uncertain as we go deeper into it then."

"It seems that way, your Majesty."

Selenity sighed. It was a tired, agitated sigh. She had had enough of wars, arguments, fighting, death...it was starting to wear her down. She knew that she had to remain strong for her people, for all the people going against Beryl, but it was so very hard.

"How is your mother doing?" Selenity asked, breaking the silence again.

"She's still feeling ill, but better than yesterday. She is looking forward to meeting with your Majesty tomorrow for an informal evening. I think it will do her good to get out of her room and walk around a bit," Setsuna replied. The worry for her mother's health was apparent in her voice, but mixed with that worry was hope that her mother would be fine.

Selenity nodded, feeling a sudden overpowering tiredness. "Perhaps we should retire for the night. It's been a long day and I think we both need some rest."

Setsuna bowed her head. "Yes, your Majesty," she said, then glanced up at the Moon Queen. "Sleep well. We'll figure out what to do."

Selenity smiled at the younger woman. "Thank you. I'll try and have a peaceful night."

On the other side of the palace, Usagi was having anything but a restful night. Sitting on the windowsill in her and Darien's room, she touched her fingers lightly to the glass as she stared at the stars beyond the window pane. She still couldn't come to terms with the fact that he was gone, and every second she expected him to walk through the door, take her in his arms, and reassure her that everything was all right. Of course, fate was not so kind to her, and the door didn't budge.

She sighed as she rested her forehead on her knees. She was tired, so very tired, but she couldn't fall asleep. She not slept at all the night before, and she hoped that it would not be a repeat tonight. She needed sleep desperately, but her heart was simply not allowing her rest. It was galloping a hundred miles an hour, trying to find its way to Darien, wherever he was in the universe.

Usagi felt the burn of tears in her eyes and didn't bother trying to stop the flow. The silvery streaks running down her face flowed at a steady pace as the young princess sighed bitterly. All she needed to know was that he was safe and unharmed, and that he would remain thus, before she would be able to rest in any relative peace. She blamed herself partially, since he had been trying to protect her without knowing that he was the target. Had he not been there, battling for her safety, he would not have been taken.

Letting out another sigh, Usagi looked out the window again, wiping the tears from her face with the back of her hand. The stars continued to sparkle out in the night sky as if nothing had happened, nothing had changed.

_How can the stars not know that he's gone?_ Usagi thought.

_Of course they don't know he was gone, he's just one man...The only man I love. _Usagi felt her whole body trembling again as a sob escaped from her lips. Be safe Darien. _Oh gods, please be safe._


	5. 4: Behind the Scenes

**Chapter 4**

**Behind the Scenes**

I wandered to the balcony, hoping to discover some comfort in the glow of the stars. Time was slipping by so laboriously, yet it seemed like there was never enough of it to do everything. Poor Usagi...it had already been three weeks since Darien disappeared, and there were still no traces of him. No letters, no messengers, no threats; nothing. There was nothing that we could do, really, to alleviate her melancholy mood. I had tried doing some research on depression, but even I could glean only so much information in the time I had. Time, that was the issue once more. I was sure Setsuna would have a hay day with me if we ever started debating the issue of time.

I leaned on the railing of the small balcony and gazed up at the Earth. King Paris and Queen Helen were taking things in stride. They were obviously upset by the events, but had a very realistic approach to the situation.

Poor Usagi though, she was taking it the worst. Every time Darien was mentioned her eyes would fill with tears, though she didn't let them go on most occasions.

I heard the door shut inside the room. A small smile touched the corners of my lips.

"Ami?" came the voice from within. I was always relieved to hear Zoisite's voice when he came in at night. He would find me, he always did. "Ahh, there you are," he purred as I heard his footsteps approaching me. Almost within an instant his arms were around me, his chin resting on my shoulder.

I smiled. "You're back early," I mentioned, turning my head to get a glance of him.

I felt his lips plant themselves firmly on my cheek before he pulled his head back a little. "Everyone wanted to go to bed a little early tonight so we worked really hard the last couple of hours."

I nodded in understanding. Training was rough and battle was rougher. Fortunately at the moment there was no massive battle going on, but in some ways the anticipation was worse, wondering when the next strike would be, whom it would be directed at, and how much force would be behind it. Since Darien's abduction, though, there was more work to do, to ensure Queen Beryl couldn't get someone so easily again.

I could feel Zoisite slowly kissing my neck and I couldn't help but sigh. He knew all my weak spots, my entire body actually, better than I did, and he used that knowledge to his full advantage. I suppose I was rubbing off on him a little, causing him to study, examine, and learn.

The thought of him studying me naked immediately brought a light blush to my cheeks. No matter how many times I had been nude around him, the very thought of it still made the blood rise to my cheeks. He loved it, it gave him something to laugh about and tease me with. Not a mean teasing, but just lighthearted teasing. I had lost count of how many times he had strolled into our bedroom naked from the bathroom just to see me squirm.

"So, dear princess," he murmured as he began nibbling at my ear. "Did you already have any plans for tonight or are you free?"

I giggled. "I was planning on reading some more of that book I took from the library today and--mmmffffttt!" My words were interrupted when Zoisite suddenly turned me around and planted his lips firmly on mine, his tongue immediately brushing against my lips and demanding entry. I clung to his shoulders, surprised by the sudden move. Had he been an opponent for me to battle I would have seen the move coming a mile away, but because I trusted him, he still managed to surprise me.

The next thing I knew I was in his arms and he was carrying me inside in the direction of the bed, making his intentions very clear by the way he was looking at me; there would be no reading for me. I ran my hands up his arms the moment I was laying down, enjoying the feel of his skin beneath my fingertips. He was so gentle with me, so good, which was why I loved him. He always kept me on my toes, always eager to see what he had in store next. I gazed up at him, loving the way strands of his golden hair curled around his face.

For a while, I could let my thoughts of Usagi and Darien drift from my mind.

-------------------------------------------------

"So how long until you leave to go to Earth?" I asked as I stared at Jaedite across the table from me. It was late and no one was in the dining hall; we were completely alone, a rare treat. I had made us each a cup of tea and now we were sitting next to one of the windows with only one candle on our table to illuminate the dark chamber.

"Malachite asked me to accompany him in two days. Zoisite and Nephrite are going to stay here for a few more days before they have to go to Jupiter for about a week. King Jupiter has some new strategies he wants to lay out so we'll see how that goes."

I nodded slowly as he spoke. "Do you know when you're coming back?" I hated seeing him leave and not being able to accompany him, but I had to stay with Usagi.

"I don't think we should be gone more than a couple of weeks," he told me, leaning forward in his seat so he could rest his elbows on the table.

My heart skipped a beat as he laid his hand over top of mine. It was strange, when he was around I always felt so calm and peaceful, as if I had no worries at all.

"Isn't your father supposed to come to the Moon in a few weeks?" he asked.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes as I tossed my dark hair over my shoulder. "Yes, and I can already imagine his visit with me. 'Rei, make sure you're training properly. I don't want you to miss out on anything. Don't forget to use Fire and strengthen your powers there. Rei, you're not spending all your time with that Jaedite, are you? Rei, do this, Rei! Rei!'" I shook my head in exasperation. "It's always the same."

Jaedite laughed. "At least he wants what's best for you," he pointed out, causing me to once again roll my eyes.

"He can be so irritating at times though," I replied, but smiled nonetheless. I knew he loved me, he had adored me since my mother had died. I felt a little constrained when he was around though. I was glad that I was under the service of Usagi, since it meant I could be away from home for long periods of time, but that would change as soon as the war was over. All of us, her Senshi, would return to our home planets. We would come to visit her, and protect her if there was a large scale threat against her again, but otherwise we would be free to lead our own lives once again. After all, we were the heirs to our respective planets and had only been trained as Senshi because of Queen Beryl and her mother, the Dark Queen Aminiha.

"Well I think it's good he's coming. I haven't had the chance to speak with him in over three months."

"You should be thankful for that," I retorted, glancing out the window.

"Not everyone dreads him like you do."

"Most people are intimidated by him," I pointed out, bringing my gaze back to him.

"I'm not," he replied, giving my hand a gentle squeeze. "Besides, if I'm going to ask for his daughter's hand in marriage, I'd better not feel intimidated."

All my muscles froze, my eyes grew as wide as saucers, and my heart skipped a couple of beats. He was going to do what?

"That is, of course," he continued, "if she wants me to."

I think I woke up half the palace as I shrieked and jumped out of my seat. I flung myself across the table and wrapped my arms around his neck, half falling into his lap in the process.

"I-I'll take that as I yes," he stuttered as he tried to regain his balance.

I nodded and then pulled back. "Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked.

Jaedite nodded. "Absolutely."

The thought of him going to see my father flashed through my head. "What kind of flowers would you like on your grave?" I asked teasingly, quite enjoying the way he paled before smiling and giving me a peck on the lips.

-------------------------------------------------

The hallway was quiet and dark, still and lifeless. It was late, and all of the residents were already asleep by now probably, save for a few night owls and lovers. My feet carried me toward the west wing library, since the balcony attached to it was my favorite spot in the whole palace. The view from it was magnificent and gave one of the best views of the Earth and starry sky.

The door to the room opened silently and I slipped in, closing it behind me quickly. My feet made no sound on the padded carpet as I made my way across the room to the curtained french doors. The hinges of these also gave no sound as I swung the door open.

The cool night air hit my face, causing me to shiver a little. I breathed it in though, savoring the freshness and clarity.

That's when I saw him; his silver hair lay motionless down his back, his posture rigid and strait. The clear light sent down by the stars reelected off his hair, giving him a silver aura and heavenly glow. I felt my breath hitch in my throat as I stared at him, my god, my idol, my passion.

The door clicked closed behind me without me even noticing it had been shutting. General Malachite spun around, reaching for his sword. I heard the metal just barely move in its sheath before his eyes fell upon me and he stopped his arm from drawing the blade. I could swear my knees had just turned to jelly.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know you were out here," I stammered, finally remembering to breath.

He relaxed visibly and allowed his arm to drop away from the hilt of the sword. "No apologies are necessary," he replied. "I was just about to leave."

"You don't have to leave," I blurted out.

His face remained emotionless. "What are you doing out so late?" he asked, his words lined with a sharp edge that caused me to wince.

"I came out here to think for a while," I replied. "I always come here to think."

"It could be dangerous for you to be out here alone," was his answer.

"It could be dangerous for you to be out here all alone too," I retorted, biting my tongue for the words. They weren't sharp, they were meant to be teasing, but his stern features gave no indication that he had found my statement funny or amusing in the least.

"Perhaps you're right. Neither one of us should be out here alone," he finally answered. My heart skipped a beat as he motioned for me to join him. I did. We stood side by side just starring up at the stars, lost each in our own thoughts. Gods, how I wished I knew what he was thinking. He seldom spoke to me on a friendly level, and even more seldom did he show any feelings or emotions. Why was I drawn to him like a fly to honey then? He was more like that proverbial vinegar, but even so, I found him irresistible.

"You're leaving for Earth in a few days, with Jaedite, aren't you?" I asked.

"Yes," he replied. I hadn't expected him to say more.

"Do you know how long you'll be gone?"

"Two weeks, unless King Paris wishes us to stay a little longer or if there is an emergency that requires us to leave sooner."

"I'll bet Jaedite isn't too excited about going," I said with a smile.

"Jaedite is more than happy to follow his King's orders and requirements," Malachite retorted sternly, causing me to wince. Of course I hadn't meant it in that way, I simply meant he would miss Rei.

"Of course, General," I replied a little sullenly, glancing down at my clasped hands.

There was a moment of silence. "He'll be back soon enough to keep Princess Rei happy," he said suddenly, causing me to blink in surprise. "He requested that we return before Lord Mars arrives here."

I stared at him. "Why does he want to be back before then?" I asked, my curiosity piqued.

A corner of Malachites mouth rose ever so slightly, threatening to create one of his rare smiles. "I do believe that Jaedite wishes to discuss certain issues with Lord Mars pertaining to Lady Rei," he replied.

A smile broke out on my face. "No! He's finally going to do it?"

"As far as I am aware, his intentions are very clear," he told me as that smile finally appeared.

"That's amazing! Rei will be thrilled."

Malachites smile faded as he returned his gaze to the starry heavens. I couldn't tear the smile from my own lips as I leaned against the railing once more and also returned to star gazing, lost completely in my thoughts of love. I shivered a little as a cool breeze swept by us, and suddenly I felt an unexpected weight being put onto my shoulders.

"Besides," I heard Malachite say as he dropped his cape on my shoulders and returned to his rigid position, "I do not wish to be gone from the Moon too long either."

A blush crept across my cheeks as I pulled the cape tight around my shoulders.

"Thank you," I murmured, staring at him with adoration and gratitude.

He gave a curt nod, not once shifting his gaze from the stars. I smiled a little to myself and leaned my head on his arm, worrying a little when his arm stiffened, nearly crying out in joy when it relaxed.

I did mention before that this was my favorite spot in the whole palace, didn't I?

-------------------------------------------------

"How did she look?" I asked as Naru walked into the room.

"Not too good, Lita. She almost didn't touch the food," she replied. We all sighed.

The four of us were sitting in one of the small libraries in the east wing of the palace. Motoki was sitting next to me while Naru and Nephrite shared a small sofa. Naru had gone to take Usagi's dinner platter away and we all had hoped that she would be at least a little better, but we were wrong.

"I honestly don't know what to do anymore," Motoki said with a hint of frustration in his voice. "She needs to eat, she needs to sleep, but she won't do either."

"The Princess is a very emotional creature," Nephrite said with a sigh. "It's going to be difficult to convince her to put her emotions aside for the time being and focus on something besides her sorrow."

I nodded. "Yeah, I just feel so bad for her. Darien's been gone so long and there hasn't been any news of him yet. It would be nice if Queen Beryl sent some sort of message."

"Usagi would feel better if at least she knew for sure that he was alive," Motoki pointed out. We all nodded and were silent for a few moments.

Naru yawned. "It's late, we should all get some sleep," she said as she stood from the sofa and stretched her arms out behind her.

"I'll walk you to your room," Nephrite said and stood up quickly.

Naru smiled and nodded. "Sure, thank you. Are you two coming as well?"

I glanced at Motoki. "I think I'm going to stay here a while longer," I said, bringing my gaze over to the fire.

"I'll go in a bit too," Motoki added.

"All right. See you two in the morning," Naru chirped before walking out the door with Nephrite in tow. The door shut behind them and I let out a sigh. It had been a long day and in all honesty I was looking forward to falling into bed, but I didn't want to leave yet.

"You look tired," I heard Motoki say.

I looked at him and nodded. "I am a little, but not too much."

"It's been a long day," Motoki agreed, stretching his arms above his head, " and it's probably going to be a longer day tomorrow."

"Most likely," I agreed. There was a pause before I spoke again. "So, are the spices I brought back for you the right ones?"

Motoki nodded. "Yes, they're wonderful, thank you. I've been experimenting with them a little, you'll have to try a few things I've created."

"I'd love to," I told him with a nod. Motoki's cooking was wonderful, better than my own, and I loved trying out new dishes he made. He was limited during the war of course, but what he could make with the little he had was still amazing.

He leaned back on the sofa and placed his arm on the back, behind my shoulders. I felt a blush light up my cheeks as I tried to pretend I hadn't noticed the move, despite the fact my stomach was doing flip flops.

"You'll have to drop by the kitchen soon then," Motoki said and I could swear I heard him swallow hard.

I nodded. "I will," I replied, finally daring to look at him.

"Wonderful," he said in a cheerful tone. He suddenly had a confused look on his face when he noticed me staring at him. Summoning all of my strength and willpower, I resolved that now was the time. I leaned forward ever so slightly, keeping my eyes fixed on his.

He arched his eyebrows.

I jumped a foot into the air when the door opened suddenly.

We both turned in our seats sharply to see who had come, and both of us where amazed to see Usagi standing in the doorway.

"Usagi!" Motoki exclaimed. "Is everything all right?"

Usagi gave us a weak smile. "Actually, I'm kind of hungry," she said quietly.

"Oh thank goodness," I breathed out as I stood from my seat and walked over to her. "Let's go to the kitchens then."

Motoki stood as well and joined us, a huge smile plastered to his face. "What shall it be, my Lady? Bread baked today smeared with golden yellow butter from Earth's finest cows, or perhaps some cold sausages with rolls and tea?"

Usagi smiled. "Both sound pretty good actually," she said.

She was back. What had happened in her mind we would ask later. Motoki winked at me over top of Usagi's head as we walked out of the library to the kitchen, obviously pleased with her new found hunger. I could tell he had questions for her as well, but that would have to wait. For the time being, she was hungry, and that was enough.

-------------------------------------------------

_A/N: No, this was not just a filler chapter, it does actually get important later on. Plus, I thought it would be nice to include some other characters in the story. Hopefully you liked this, and I'll be back soon with the next chapter. Anja._


	6. 5: Past Encounters

**Chapter 5**

**Past Encounters**

"My lord, I bring before you a feast fit for a King," Setsujoku declared as he entered the room with as much grandeur and pomp as he could muster.

Darien swung his long legs over the side of the bed, a smile already etched on his handsome face. "And what is on the menu today?" he asked as he placed the book he had been reading onto the grey cotton covers of his cot.

"Ahh, good sir, this shall tempt you're taste buds for sure," Setsujoku replied, placing the basket of food on the table. "Allow me to present the fine delicacies prepared for your Grace's enjoyment." With a vivid display of courtly presentation, Setsujoku removed the contents of the basket and laid them out on the small wooden table for Darien to see. "I'm sure that something in this array of sumptuous morsels will be to your pleasing."

Darien chucked as he walked to the table, eyeing the coarse bread, the already cold meat, and the flagon of too warm ale. In the center were two apples. "I must admit you've outdone yourself today," the young Prince said.

"Only the finest from Queen Beryl's kitchens," Setsujoku replied as he motioned to a chair. Darien sat down and so did his companion.

"Fresh fruit...Master Setsujoku, you shouldn't have," Darien teased, at which point Setsujoku snatched up both of the apples.

"All right, if you don't want them, I'd be more than happy to take care of them myself."

Darien snorted. "Oh no, really, that's not necessary. I couldn't ask you to make such a sacrifice on your part."

"Oh please, my Lord," the smiling jail keeper said. "It's no trouble at all. I would gladly sacrifice myself in such a way for your Grace."

"Ahh, but I cannot be the bringer of such misfortune upon someone so humble and self-sacrificing."

Setsujoku chuckled as he handed one of the apples back to Darien. "Very well, Prince, I won't deprive you of your own sacrifice."

"I thank you for that," he replied as he laid the shiny red apple beside his plate and reached for a slice of bread.

"So, how do you feel today, youngling?" Setsujoku asking, his raspy voice slicing through the silence of the room.

Darien winced a little as he shifted his shoulder around. "Still a little soar, but nothing I won't get over."

"They let you off easy then," was the answer he got. "I warned you not to get Beryl mad, and that includes her minions as well. They have no mercy for someone who is not one of them."

"I wasn't about to tell them anything. They can do what they want with me," Darien retorted before he took a bite of a hunk of meat.

"I'd say good on you, but I can't," Setsujoku said as he poured himself a mug of warm ale. "I admire your determination, but I pity your arrogance and self confidence."

Darien arched an eyebrow. "Arrogance?"

"Aye, your arrogance," the older man confirmed. "You still believe that you can outwit and out-think Queen Beryl, but you won't be able to. She has too many weapons against you, ones you don't even know about yet. You'll break, one day you'll break."

"Thank you for your vote of confidence," Darien remarked sarcastically, laying his bread back on the chipped plate.

"I'm not trying to be harsh, lad, I'm only keeping it realistic for you. I was once in your position too, headstrong and determined, but with time I learned that it was pointless to fight."

There was a moment of silence as the two men chewed. Darien had been in Beryl's fortress for nearly two weeks already, and each day the man before him had brought him all his meals and taken care of him, to a degree. They could speak with one another fairly comfortably, so there were no terribly long, drawn out silences. Darien was glad for his companionship since it gave him a break from thinking too much about his situation.

Every few days, Darien would find himself taken from his jail cell, for that's what it seemed like, and led to a small room where he was questions about various plans and people of the Silver Alliance. He was promised freedom from punishment if he gave up his former titles, positions, and loyalties in favor of Queen Beryl, but Darien refused. As his reward for refusal he got several beatings, all of which left him in pain and discomfort, though never anything fatally damaging or unbearable.

Finally, Darien swallowed and sighed. He didn't like it when the air between him and his only source of conversation was tense, so he broke the silence by asking,"When did you come here? I mean, how long have you been under Beryl's service?"

Setsujoku chewed for a few more seconds before washing the mouth full down with a swig of ale. "More years than I care to remember. I was Beryl's prisoner and captive for about ten years before I finally entered her service."

"What made you give your allegiance to her?" Darien asked, feeling a twinge of sadness for the man before him. He had reached his breaking point, Beryl had won over him. It must have been hard to submit.

Setsujoku chuckled throatily. "I simply didn't have the strength in me to fight anymore. I lost focus of what had been important to me before, and everything in my mind clouded over. It was a matter of survival partially, and partially Beryl's forgetfulness. For years she forgot about me and eventually decided I should be of some use to her if I was living here. I didn't do anyone any harm, and I was no longer trying to escape."

"Why didn't she just kill you then?" Darien asked, puzzled by the Queen's show of uncharacteristic mercy.

There was another long pause before Setsujoku spoke. "You know, that was one thing I could never figure out," he stated softly. "Maybe it's because of my skill with the sword," he added proudly, tapping his blade gently. "I got into very few scuffles where I was given a weapon, or where I took one by force, and no one here could best me with the sword. Maybe she wishes to use that skill someday to her advantage."

Darien nodded. "Maybe, but that doesn't seem like Beryl. Why haven't you tried to escape since then? After all, you're not watched anymore if you're not her prisoner."

"I told you one before, I am loyal to Queen Beryl. Besides, where would I go if I did escape? An old man alone in the universe wouldn't get far, especially in these times of war."

"You could go back home, wherever you came from."

Setsujoku's head fell and he seemed to be staring at his plate. Darien couldn't tell for sure because of the hood that always shielded the upper half of his face. "No, I couldn't," was all Setsujoku finally said.

"But why--" anything further Darien had to say was interrupted by the rattling of keys in the lock, followed by the creak of the opening door. A burly guard with tarnished armor walked in, his sword gleaming in the torchlight coming from the hallway. His black hair was slicked back and pulled into a short ponytail near the base of his neck.

"Prince Endymion," she said smoothly with a wide, toothy grin. "Her Ladyship wishes to have a word with you." His words dripped with a deadly sarcasm, politeness that was too sugary and fake. His deep voice echoed in the small chamber, giving Darien an eerie, claustrophobic feeling in the pit of his stomach. He didn't show any emotion though as he wiped his mouth with a coarse napkin.

"And what does the Queen wish to discuss?" he asked with equally sarcastic formality.

"I am but a humble servant of the Queen, Prince. She does not tell me such things," the guard replied, his eyes glittering with lies and deception. Oh, Darien knew very well that the tank standing before him knew why the Queen wished to see him.

"May I finish my dinner first or is the Queen so desperate to see me that my meal has to wait?"

"The illustrious Queen Beryl does not like to be kept waiting," Setsujoku said from his seat. "It's best if you go now."

"Smart words, Setsujoku. Mind that you remember them," the guard replied with a level of disgust in his voice. He looked down at the servant with harshness and annoyance, as if the cloaked jailer was nothing more than scum on the bottom of his boots.

"Oh aye, I'll remember them, you don't need to worry about me. I'd worry more about yourself than those around you," Setsujoku replied as he wiped his mouth.

"And I would keep my mouth shut if I were you, old man, or you might find yourself in an uncomfortable situation," the guard snapped, lifting his blade into the air in Setsujoku's direction.

"Point that thing elsewhere, boy," Setsujoku said calmly, not even flinching. "Otherwise the Prince here will find out how you got that first scar on your chin."

The guard rubbed his chin gently as he lowered his sword slightly. "Pure luck, old man, pure luck. If I could I would teach you real swordsmanship."

"Oh aye, sure you would, if you weren't so afraid of Queen Beryl," Setsujoku taunted.

"You fear her as much as I do, as much as anyone," the guard barked.

"I don't know if I agree with you on that. Our friend here doesn't seem to fear her all that much," Setsujoku replied calmly, shifting his head in Darien's direction.

"That will change soon," the guard replied, putting his grin back in place. "If you'll be so kind as to follow me, your highness, I'll escort you to the Queen's chambers."

Darien placed one hand on the rough wooden table and stood from his seat. "I suppose I have no other choice," he muttered as he walked to the door that the guard was holding open. The guard grabbed Darien's injured shoulder and pushed him ahead, causing the young prince to wince in pain.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Prince, I had _forgotten _that you were injured today," he drawled out. Darien gritted his teeth but said nothing as he straitened his back, staring the guard strait in the eyes and allowing his displeasure to emanate from his eyes.

"I'm sure you did," Setsujoku called after them, "and you, sir, would look wonderful in that pink silk dressing gown you've been dying to buy the past three months."

Darien heard the guard growl something under his breath before slamming the door to the jail cell behind him. "Lock him in there if you like," he said to the two guards standing on either side of the door. They didn't move but snickered under their breaths.

The hallways were long and dim, with only a few smoky torches illuminating the way. It wasn't as if they were in a cave though, far from it. Everything was very dry and clean, but also cold and uninviting. The stone walls led them by many doors, before Darien felt himself jerked back roughly by the same shoulder as before. "We're here," the guard snapped as he stood before the set of double doors.

Darien brushed the hand off his shoulder, but it only came back with a tighter grip. The guard used the hilt of his sword to bang on the iron doors three times before they swung open soundlessly. Two minions had opened them from the inside, and now permitted entry to the guard and his hostage.

Darien found himself being roughly led into the room. There was a round table with a dark colored tablecloth and a feast fit for any Queen. She sat on one side, her chair turned toward a blazing hearth next to her. Her red hair was accentuated by the glow of the dancing flames, her eyes sparkling with the same heat and fire as was before her. She turned her head and stared at the two men who had just entered. Darien felt a firm pressure on his shoulder and was suddenly forced to fall to his knees, his bones hitting the stone floor with a crack. He winced and bowed his head to inspect the damage, though he wouldn't be able to see any if it was there.

"Your Majesty, Queen Beryl, I have brought the prisoner, Prince Endymion, as your grace requested."

"You may leave us," she said, her clear words filling the room. Darien looked up at her and found her staring at him with a cool gaze. He shivered.

"Does your grace trust him to be left alone with him?" the guard asked hesitantly.

Beryl's cold gaze shifted from Darien to the guard. "Do you think I would have told you to leave us alone if I didn't?" she snapped, her posture and dominance daring him to argue with her.

"No, your Grace, my apologies," he muttered. He gave Darien one last painful squeeze on the shoulder before removing his grip and walking out of the room. The doors shut behind him with a click and Darien heard the two minions skitter somewhere out of sight.

Queen Beryl brought her gaze back to him as she gestured to the chair opposite from her. "Please, Prince Endymion, have a seat."

Darien stood from his kneeling position and walked over to the chair, pulling it from the table and sitting down in its soft cushions. "Your ladyship wished to speak with me," he stated in a monotone voice.

"I merely wished for you to accompany me for dinner," she replied, turning her chair so she was facing the table.

The food looked sumptuous and smelled heavenly, far better than anything Darien had eaten since his arrival. Saliva was already gathering in his mouth at the sight before him. "I thank you for your kind offer, but I have already had my dinner tonight," he replied.

Beryl snorted. "And I'm sure that it was enough and tasted far better than all of this," she said sarcastically as she waved her hand across the table.

"It was to my satisfaction," Darien replied.

"Then have some wine at least, accompany me in a drink," she purred, gesturing to the cup before him as she picked up her own golden goblet. "Or do you plan on refusing all of my orders tonight?"

Darien arched an eyebrow, amused by the display. "If it is withing my power and will," he replied cheekily, enjoying the way her face and hand froze as she was about to take a sip. His eyes taunted her as she placed the goblet back on the lacquered table. He expected her to get irritated, but rather, she smiled and reached for a bunch of grapes.

"You're very amusing, Endymion," she said as she popped one of the juicy pieces of fruit into her mouth. "That quality prompts me to be very direct and open with you, and I hope you will feel the same way about me."

Darien stared at her with a slightly puzzled look, but shrugged it off. "What is it that you wished to discuss with me?"

"My, I thought after so many years you would be willing to speak with me on a friendly basis," she said, sounding offended.

"Considering the recent developments between yourself and the Silver Alliance, even you cannot claim that there hasn't been friction and that there isn't possibility for more."

"You're right about that, but I was hoping that we would be able to enjoy a civil conversation for once."

"It seems that I have little choice but to comply," Darien retorted. "I'm not exactly free to come and go as I please."

"A mere precaution to make sure you don't run away before we have had a chance to chat," Beryl explained, though the truth of the words was nowhere to be seen.

"You can't blame me for wanting to go back to my home, people, and wife."

Beryl's smile dropped. "Your people and planet I can understand, but your wife?" she snorted. "That milk maid of a _girl _is not someone whom I would have expected for you to choose as a wife."

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with Serenity. She is not a milk maid of any sort, even if you may think so, and she is more of a _woman _than I could have ever hoped to have."

Beryl snorted again. "She has bewitched you, that much I can see. What makes her better than anyone else though? Why did you accept her, but refuse me?"

Darien sighed. Yes, the past was rearing its ugly head once again. "My Lady, when you came with your proposal, I didn't know you. I asked for time which you granted, but only for a short while before becoming impatient. The more I learned of the Dark Kingdom from my father and mother, the more I didn't not want to be a part of it."

"I don't even want to begin to imagine what distorted _facts _they told you," she hissed. "Are you so quick to believe everything you are told and not investigate for yourself?"

"I did do my own investigating, and the oppression that your ladyship brings was not something I wished to have inflicted upon my people. Do not forget, my parents were there at the battle between the Negaverse and them so many years ago. Many of Earth's cities were destroyed by the armies of Queen Aminiha, your lady mother."

"Do I look like my mother, Prince Endymion? Before your union with that minx of the Moon, I did not lay a finger against the Earth and her people. If you had become allied with me, the Earth would never have had to suffer through this war."

"Yes, and you would have had easier access to the Moon."

"Of course. They did me a great injustice and I only wish to claim back their debt."

"You know my standing on this issue. War is war, and what happens in times of war cannot be blamed on the participants. It is a matter of killing of being killed, nothing more."

"There is more," Beryl snapped. "Much, much more. I saw the pain that the Moon Queen brought to my mother, the anguish she put her through, the lies and deceit she used, how she stole and denied, forced and seduced. There are greater issues than you know, Prince Endymion."

Darien didn't like the tension that was rising. "Tell me, why did you wish for me to take your hand if I was part of the Alliance that brought such pain to your mother?" he asked.

"You would have been a great King," Beryl said smoothly, finally taking a sip from her goblet. "The ruler of the Negavere as well as the galaxy you now inhabit. Together, we could have conquered it all with ease."

"But you won't conquer it yourself?" Darien asked, trying to see if he could maker her reveal something.

Beryl simply smiled coldly. "Do not make such assumptions, Prince Endymion, it does not befit you. I can conquer your galaxy with or without you by my side, but it is your choice if you will be there or not."

"Are you armies so powerful that you can bring down all the members of the Silver Alliance?" he asked.

"I have power enough, as well as plans that are already in action. That is all you need to know." She smiled and slid the rim of her goblet across her lips. "Now, the question is, are you still going to stubbornly cling to an Alliance that has no chance of victory, or will you see the light and make a wise choice to join the more powerful and favorable side?"

"I will not abandon that which I love," Darien stated clearly, his strong voice resonating off the walls of the large chamber.

"You are a fool then," Beryl snapped and clapped her hands. The two minions that had opened the doors earlier scurried back into the room. "Please inform Prince Endymion's escort that he is ready to leave." The two creatures opened the heavy iron doors and skittered out the doors. Within moments the Tank came back in and bowed.

Endymion stood from his seat and walked over to the burly guard. He then turned and gave a deep bow to the Queen. "My Lady, it has been a pleasure," he said cooly, allowing the sarcasm to permeate the room. Beryl only arched her eyebrow but said nothing as Darien found himself being pushed out the door roughly.

Beryl sighed as soon as the great doors had been shut and she was left alone. Her slender fingers reached up and rubbed her forehead. As a little girl she had pitied her mother, and now she understood the pain more than ever.

_I ran excitedly to mothers room, clutching my hands to my chest. I knew she would be proud of me as I burst through the door and glanced around for her. The door to her balcony was open and the curtains fluttered in the gently breeze. I skipped all the way to the door and walked out. She was standing there, tall and proud, holding a letter in her hands. Her wavy red hair, usually worn down and loosely tied back, was pulled up into a tight knot on her head. Her loose robes flowed around her with the light wind._

_I approached her. "Mama! Look!" I cried as my hair whipped at my face. I held out my hands, a small ball of dark energy in my palms, not big, but full of power. The biggest one I had made._

_Mama dropped down to one knee and looked at her me, her eyes glimmering with the light of the setting sun. "That's very good sweetheart. Very good," she murmured, and I couldn't help but smile. "You're going to be able to do this on a larger scale very soon."_

_I looked at mama quizzically. "Why?"_

_She looked into my eyes then with an intensity and determination that almost frightened me, and picked up the ball of dark energy, twirling it in her fingers. "We have to go and punish some people who have hurt mommy," she said coldly. _

_I stared at her mother, and slowly nodded my head. I suddenly knew what her she meant. For weeks she had been worried about Prince Kinotsu, the man who had captured her heart. Rumors had been floating around the castle that there was a possibility the prince would reject her. It must have happened._

Queen Beryl sighed as she leaned her head back and stroked the pendant at her throat. That had been her mother's battle, her war, her pain. Beryl's pain came much later.

_I watched in anticipation. Mother had finally captured the Moon Queen, that wench who had seduced Prince Kinotsu away from mother. Now was the moment of revenge. I smiled in glee. The said Prince Kinotsu, now King of the Moon, was engaged in a battle with the Lord Mars, while the whore stood in the center of the room with that sniveling daughter of hers._

_Mother chuckled. I could see her eyes gleaming with anticipation. _

_"Selenity, no!" Kinotsu cried out as mother unleashed a dark beam of energy, sending it strait at Selenity and Serenity. I glanced at Lord Mars and Kinotsu. At that moment, Mars loosened his grip on Kino, who he had been holding in a death grip, completely at his mercy. I watched in surprise as Kinotsu bolted and ran for his family._

_Everyone, myself included, could only watch in horror as the dark beam hurtled towards Selenity. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around her whimpering child. I watched the whole thing, heard her cry out the name."Kino," and heard him calling her name in return. _

_Suddenly, everything went quiet, and Selenity's eyes snapped open. She opened them just in time to see Kino wrap his arms around her and their daughter in an attempt to shield them from the oncoming energy. He really thought he could help them, that he could shield them from my mothers intentions._

_Then he was gone. Mothers bolt of dark energy had hit him in the back._

_"The fool," I heard mother snap, but then heard her chuckle. "No matter I suppose-"_

_Anything further mother had to say was cut off by the sound of a child's wail. Selenity stood there, trembling, obviously shattered over the fact that Kinotsu was no longer there._

_I stared as a bright glow pulsated from the crystal at her chest. Everything went silent as Serenity stopped screaming. Tears streamed down Selenity's face as the Imperium Silver Crystal began to hover before her, awakened from its dormant sleep. I stared at the glowing stone, completely riveted, but then a sense of fear and foreboding hit me. I looked to mother, and fear filtered across her beautiful face. I looked back to Selenity as a beam of brilliant white light shot from the crystal._

_"You will pay," was all Selenity said, quietly and gently, as the light made contact mother, my mother, mama. She didn't even have the opportunity to utter a sound. As the beam hit her, all the guards in the room disintegrated into nothing. Tears filled my eyes and I felt my heart break into a million pieces in my chest. How could the whore do that? Not mother! I opened my mouth and screamed as agony poured from the shards of my broken heard into my blood, causing it to pound through my veins with relentless anguish. I let my scream continue, until I felt my wrists being pushed behind back. I didn't know what was going on, what was happening. All that filled my mind was the sight of mother being hit with that bright light, and dying._

_I stopped screaming and brought my eyes up to glare at the Moon whore."You will pay for this," I shrieked at her. "You and your daughter will pay for killing my mother!" as soon as I said those words, I saw nothing but darkness as I blacked out._

Queen Beryl let out a sigh as she straitened her head and stared at the array of food before her. That had been such a long time ago, but her determination was as strong as ever to gain revenge.

Lifting herself from her ornate chair, Beryl went to prepare for bed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_--Disclaimer--_

_I do not own the rights to Sailormoon or any of the characters. That honor belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, and I am simply a lowly author who can use her characters for my plots._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: Hopefully some of you recognized some of those flashbacks. Hopefully this was worth the wait, I had fun writing it. --Anja._


	7. 6: Plans and Companions

**Chapter 6**

**Plans and Companions**

**  
**

The sun was already setting but it was still to early to retire. Queen Beryl found herself on her balcony, waiting for yet another person to come and speak with her, even though all she wanted at the moment was some peace and time to herself. Such was not the luxury though, and so she waited for that knock on the door.

She had been in a bitter mood all day, mostly due to the conversation she had shared with Prince Endymion the evening before. More than once she had come close to taking out her deathly anger on one of her subordinates, but she had managed to keep her cool and not slay anyone.

Why did that man have to be so stubborn and irritating? Why did it seem that each man in love with the women of the Moon was next to unbreakable? Beryl sighed, having to admit that she had not yet tried to really break Endymion, only had a conversation with him. That would change soon though. A small smile touched her lips. Yes, he would turn to her yet, and then she would go against the Moon Queen and her daughter with all her might and glory, and they would finally be made to pay for the pain they had caused her.

A knock on the door brought Beryl from her thoughts.

"Enter," she called into the room. She folded her hands in her lap as she gazed out at the vast sky, an orange canvas kissed with hints of yellow and red.

"You called for me, my Lady?" a voice asked from the doorway to the balcony.

Beryl turned her head to look at Setsujoku. "Of course I did," she replied and returned her gaze to the stars. She heard him approaching her chair, though he stopped a good distance away.

"What does your Ladyship require of me?" he asked a little hesitantly.

"I called you here to discuss a few things with you. How is Prince Endymion faring?" Beryl asked, looking at the man standing next to her.

"You spoke with him yourself, my Lady. He is in good health and still resentful. His spirit is strong, and I highly doubt he will be broken easily to do your Ladyship's will." Setsujoku spoke with a confidence that irked Beryl slightly, but she didn't allow that to surface, for the time being at least.

"It does not matter if he will be broken easily or not. He will do my will, by force or by choice," she replied.

"It will most likely have to be by force," Setsujoku pointed out.

Beryl nodded. It would have to be that way. It had taken her years to try and break Setsujoku himself, and eventually she had given up and done things by force. For several more years, though, he had served her loyally and not once tried to escape or defy her.

"Tell me, Setsujoku, would you return home now if I gave you the chance?" she asked with a malicious smile on her face.

There was a moment of silence before the servant answered her. "No, my Lady. I have nowhere to return to."

"Of course you don't," Beryl said smoothly. "Your loyalty lies with me now, does it not?"

"Yes, my Lady," Setsujoku replied. "I would not wish to do anything to displease your Grace."

"I like to hear that. From watching you, I know the truth of your words." She paused, her eyes glittering with malice and glee. "I like to repay loyalty as much as I like to discipline deception. Despite your former sins, I feel that I can use you to a greater extent now than I have before. I have heard many complaints about you, Setsujoku, but those complaints have given me reason to believe that you will be very useful to me. I have heard that you are fairly handy with your sword, though your temper is often to blame for that."

"If the rumors you hear are those where I used the blade to defend myself, then I do not doubt that they would include my lack of patience and control over my own temper. I do not attack in anger if I can help it, only if I need to directly defend," Setsujoku replied to the accusation.

"I don't doubt that, I'm not naïve. I know my men better than some of them know themselves, so I know where they will boast and where they will twist the facts to make themselves look better. It is not in your nature to have a short temper, but in most of theirs it is. Your temper is not what I wish to discuss though, it is the skill with the sword. I want you to start training with it, starting tomorrow, in addition to your other duties. You know where the training hall is, I will meet with you there directly after lunch to explain to you and the others what I want."

"This is a great honor, my lady. I am pleased that I can be of further service to you, but I am an aging man, not a young, spry fellow anymore. I cannot promise the stamina and endurance of your other soldiers." Setsujoku sounded genuinely enthusiastic and hesitant, appreciative and uncertain; that fact pleased Beryl.

"Even if you are older than many of the men who have duties as warriors, you still have skill, which can often times save your life more than the speed and agility of youth alone. Besides that, there are certain things I want you to do that require a more… seasoned man to perform."

"And what would that be?" Setsujoku asked.

"You will be told what to do when the time comes. I want to end this war, and I want to do so soon. You will assist me in doing that," Beryl replied, showing no possibility of an explanation at the current time.

"I am very honored, my Queen," Setsujoku said as he bowed, still feeling rather confused about the situation. He never thought Beryl would want him doing anything more than performing the menial tasks of a servant. He was not a key that would unlock Beryl's victory against the war against the Silver Alliance, yet she seemed convinced that he could certainly play a role.

"You may leave now. I will discuss more of this with you tomorrow when you go to train," Queen Beryl said, dismissing the servant. He bowed once more before turning and leaving the balcony.

Beryl smiled to herself as she closed her eyes and leaned her head against the back of her chair. Things would fall into place soon, finally. After so many years she was finally getting the upper hand. Endymion's capture had been carried out so smoothly that even Beryl herself had been more than a little surprised. Now there were a few more captures to do. Her own masterminds and generals were proving to be less than adequate, and she feared that she would have to step in and take over a few more things in the near future.

A soft knock came from the balcony door. "My Queen," a deep voice murmured. I closed my eyes and sighed. My Flavor of the year had arrived.

"What is it?" Beryl asked as her burly bodyguard strolled onto the balcony. Ever since he had brought Endymion to her chamber the night before, Beryl had not been able to help myself and I was comparing the two, now that she had seen them side by side. The man getting ready to massage her shoulders was handsome and strong, otherwise she wouldn't have given him the privileges of being her personal body guard. However, when compared to the Prince of the Earth, he was little more than a piece of coal compared to a glimmering diamond.

"I thought you would be tired," he said as his hands slid over the Queen's shoulders, squeezing gently. "You've had a long day."

Beryl let her head fall and rest on the back of the chair. "I spoke to Setsujoku already. I trust you won't kill the man in his training."

She heard her guard grunt. "If that is your wish, my Lady." Beryl could hear the sourness in his voice, his complete desire to change her mind and allow him to vent his anger on the aging servant.

"You know it is," she replied sharply, then sighed. "I have many plans for him, as well as Prince Endymion. They are my keys to victory. However, I still need my other keys as well. How are the plans going for capturing my new generals?"

"We should be receiving news of the first capture soon. We are hoping to catch both General Malachite and General Jadeite, since they are traveling together from the Moon to the Earth. The others will follow shortly."

"I only hope that they will be as useful to me as they have been to the Silver Alliance," Beryl murmured.

"This is going to be hard on you, draining all of their memories," the guard said softly. "I worry for your health."

"Don't worry about my health, I know my own limits. I won't drain myself that much. I want those men, though, and I want them now. They are very intelligent and important, since they also know the battle strategies of the Silver Alliance. If I can manage to drain their memories without harming those strategies, they will prove to be an even greater asset.

As hard as it was for her to admit it, Beryl was a little unsure of her plan. The technique of memory draining would indeed tax her, and taking the memories of so many men in such a short period of time… she couldn't deny having her doubts about the situation. She had a new way, though, a new method she had been developing over the years. It had been ages since she had used the method taught to her by her mother. That was truly a difficult way of completing the task, one which she avoided with a passion. Now, for the first time, she would try out her own way, and see how much she could handle. Despite these plans, Beryl still hoped that she would be able to win Endymion over without having to wipe his mind.

The thought of Endymion sent a chill down her spine. As composed as she always was, she still found it difficult to keep herself calm when he was in her presence. Not only was he a remarkable specimen on the reports she got of him, but in person he was even more desirable and impressive. Since the first time she had seen him she knew he was the man she wanted and would get. Her lovers could never measure up to the Earth Prince. As much as she hated admitting it, even to herself, she was envious of that young Moon princess. Beryl had all the power, strength, and riches, but Serenity had Endymion. Not for long, though, that would soon change.

She felt a pair of lips brush against her neck and was pulled back to reality. She sighed and tried to focus her mind on the gentle ministrations of her loyal guard, but try as she might, her thoughts remained fixated on Endymion.

"I'm tired," Beryl murmured finally and stood. As she turned, she was met with a pair of glittering, hungry eyes, but she returned the lust and desire with a glare. "I wish to sleep alone tonight."

He was displeased, that much she could see, as he bowed stiffly, the fire in his eyes sputtering out. "As my Lady wishes," he said before turning and leaving the balcony. Beryl waited until she heard the door to her room click shut before entering the spacious chamber. She found herself in a world of reds, blacks, and creams, all combined to form a calming, dark atmosphere. It allowed her to think, to clear her head and have nothing to disturb her but her own thoughts.

She wasn't quite ready to fall asleep yet, so she went and sat in front of the hearth on a plush red sofa. She stretched herself out and gazed into the glowing flames dancing in the fireplace, and allowed her thoughts to return to her tantalizing captive and how to make him forget about the Moon Princess.

----------------------------------------------

"You've been rather quiet all evening," Darien remarked as he and Setsujoku sat, eating their evening meal.

Setsujoku snorted. "Do I always have to be talkative?" he asked dryly.

"No," Darien replied, taken aback slightly by the sharp tone of voice. "It's just unusual for you to be so quiet, that's all."

Setsujoku was quiet for a few more moments as he bit off a hunk of bread and swallowed. "I've had a rough day," he finally said. "I suppose you could say I've been promoted. I train as a soldier now, and the training is rough, though I still perform most of my former duties as well."

"I should congratulate you then," Darien said, though his voice lacked enthusiasm.

"No need to. It's not good news for you, or the Alliance. I am but one man, but I am still one extra man against the Silver Alliance. Besides," he paused, "I am not one to accept congratulations for something I myself do not appreciate nor want."

"Why are you not glad? Is it not an honor to be promoted in such a way?" Darien asked, feeling genuinely puzzled.

"I have my reasons. I do not like war, never have, it destroys too many good things.

The two sat in silence for some time. Unable to bear the tension though, Darien finally spoke. "You told me once you had a wife. What was she like?"

Setsujoku paused chewing, then finally swallowed. "I also recall telling you I don't like to speak of my past."

"You're right, I'm sorry," Darien replied. "Why though?"

"I'll tell you why. I don't like talking about my past because it brings back memories that I don't like. It also reminds me that I lost something, or rather, gave up on something important. I try very hard not to dwell on things I cannot change," Setsujoku replied before resuming his meal silently.

Darien didn't want to push him further, but his curiosity was piqued. Who had Setsujoku been before coming into the service of Queen Beryl? Where was he from? Questions circled Darien's mind as he chewed the coarse bread.

The harsh echoing clatter of approaching footsteps reached the two men's ears and both turned their heads to look at the door. It sounded like three, maybe more, men were coming, and neither liked the sound of that.

"Get your bloody hands off me, I know how to walk myself!" an irritated, muffled voice snapped amidst the clatter, causing all the hairs on the back of my head to stand. It couldn't be! I rose from my chair, nearly making it fall over in the process.

"What is it?" Setsujoku asked as his gaze shot from the door to me.

"I think I know that voice," Darien muttered just as the door swung open and a man was flung onto the floor before the two. His sandy blonde hair was mussed and he was letting out a string of cusses as he struggled to his feet, though without much success since his hands were bound behind his back, but Darien recognized his general instantly.

"Jadeite!" The name slipped from his lips as I dashed to him and tried to help him to his feet.

"You!" the guard snapped, pointing at Setsujoku, "the Queen wishes to speak with you."

The sound of the chair scraping against the stone floor was heard as Setsujoku stood, ready to obey his mistress. He showed no air of friendliness to the two men on the ground as he strode past them into the hallway, before the guard shut and locked the door with an eerie clamor.

"Endymion! What that hell are you doing here?!" Darien wanted to chuckle at the surprise in his faithful friends voice, but the situation simply didn't allow him to do so. Instead, he focused on untying the rope holding Jadeite's wrists together.

"I am a prisoner here, as you are now. What happened?"

"Are you all right? Everyone's been so worried about you, especially Serenity." Jadeite completely ignored Darien's question, but now the Prince's thoughts turned to Jadeite's second statement.

"How is Serenity?" he longed desperately to hear news of his wife, to know that she was all right and still safe and sound.

"She's... she's all right. She was worried about you, but she is safe and sound," Jadeite replied somewhat hesitantly.

"How is she though?" Darien asked again as he finally pulled the bonds off Jadeite's wrists. The General straightened his back and rubbed the soar appendages gingerly.

"She's all right now. For a while after you disappeared she completely closed herself off from the world, but when I left she was starting to pick up again. None of us knew if you were alive or dead. They still don't know."

Darien pointed to the chair that Setsujoku had occupied earlier and sat down in his own seat. "I wish I could send word to them, to Serenity, so she knows not to worry."

"Why are you here, though? What's Beryl up to?"

"I wish I knew. I've been trying to gather information, but I have very little so far. I know she's planning something, and she's confident it will work. I fear that I am somehow a part of those plans." Darien's voice was calm and serious, amplifying the gravity of the entire situation.

"I don't have a clue what she's planning, nor does Malachite even. I think that Beryl has thrown a few more questions into the pot now, though, since her last attack." Jadeite frowned as he spoke, his face stern, his hands clasped on the table before him.

Darien gave Jadeite a puzzled expression. "How do you mean?"

There was a moment of silence as Jadeite stared at his hands. "Her last attack was the one where I was captured. It was strange; Malachite and I were traveling to Earth to deal with some business, and Beryl's force came against us so suddenly and so stealthily we had almost no warning at all. Despite the commotion that occurred, it seemed as if Malachite and I were the main targets. Malachite wasn't captured though, only I was, at least as far as I know."

Darien rubbed his chin. "Why would Beryl be after the two of you?"

"I don't know. Maybe she is madly in love with the two of us," Jadeite exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air and leaning back in his seat. "It makes no sense to me either. We won't tell her anything, and if she wanted information she could have used you just as easily as either one of us."

"Maybe she's hoping to decrease the morale of the Silver Alliance by showing she can capture us. She managed to destroy Pluto, so maybe this is her next step to show that if she really wants something, she'll get it," Darien speculated. It was possible, but there were so many worse things she could do to break the spirit of the Silver Alliance than taking a few men. If anything, this would only cause them to be more determined and unbreakable.

"So what do we do now?" Jadeite asked.

"Nothing. The man that was in here with me, Setsujoku, is a servant that will bring us our food. Besides that all we can do is wait to see what happens, and perhaps plot escape," Darien replied, picking up the stone goblet before him and taking a sip. "But tell me more of what is going on back home. I've been gone too long."

The night wore on as the two men talked, Jadeite telling Darien in a hushed tone all that he had missed since his abduction. Neither was aware of a pair of keen ears listening from behind the door, a pair of feet that they never heard approaching, and a sharp mind taking in all the information they were now revealing.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_--Disclaimer--_

_I do not own the rights to Sailormoon or any of the characters. That honor belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, and I am simply a lowly author who can use her characters for my plots._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


End file.
